Ragnarok Novel1 The Unexpected
by idisunsun
Summary: The hilarious journey of a mixed lot of jobs...not good at summaries, please R & R, because I could use some opinions!


Ragnarok Novel #1  
  
The Unexpected   
  
(This story goes to comedy, mild violence, and is perfectly safe for G people)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
27 year-old Fenrees Kyrie, assassin, was in the pub of Geffen City.  
  
"Who did you want dead again?" Fenrees asked. He was talking with bounty dealers, and he would go to the most expensive bid.  
  
"25,000 zeny for the death of Necklet Coran!" A man in a green coat said. They were in the bar, drinking and bidding at a table, of four men.  
  
One of them was a rich looking woman with a brown coat and expensive boots. She had a ponytail, and pale skin. One of them was hooded, and another on wore a green coat and long, baggy brown pants. He was fat, and his lips were green.  
  
"I'll give you 100,000 zeny for the death of Racheek Guerra!" The rich looking lady finally said. The rest were queit. They didn't have the kind of money, and if they had, they wouldn't use it for just one kill.  
  
"Deal!" Fenrees said. The lady gave 50,00 zeny for now, and after the assassination, she would give the rest.  
  
"You can find Guerra in the ruins of morroc. After I killed his wife, he had prayed to the Gods all day. He is a powerful swordsman, and I want him dead soon..."  
  
"As you say ma'am." Fenrees grinned. Fenrees was one of the top assassinators, so he was expensive.  
  
Fenrees was just with a lot of criminals, biding for his skill, and today, he had earned a hundred K.  
  
Fenrees walked up to Kafra, seeing the frightened face, he asked her how much a transfer to Morroc would be.  
  
"1800 zeny... it t-takes uuup t-t-o a d-day..." She said, and closed her eyes, frightened because an assassin was standing right in front of him, making him able to strike at any moment. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and he was gone, with 1800 crumbled bills and rusted coins in her hands....  
  
Fenrees used a deadly new weapon known as a jur. It came cheap, so he bought it. People knew what a miser he was, and never dared telling that to his face. They would only whisper to each other, and gossip about it.  
  
Though he was good looking, he had a cold heart of steel. He didn't have a conscience. He never looked back, and gave up. Also, he made decisions quickly but with thought. He hated people of stupidity, and wasting his precious time.   
  
He didn't like the act of killing someone, but it just happened to be his talent. The money was too good to pass it up, so in truth, he didn't mind the slaugther.  
  
He had no friends, or enemies. Just allies and adversities...  
  
Then he realized that while he was in the bar, the green coated fat man, had a Peco-Peco. It would've been easy to transport with a Peco-Peco. Peco-Pecos were determined to reach their master's destination, without resting until they did.   
  
Fenrees was near the Kafra Peco-Peco transport.  
  
"Hello, I'm Fenrees Kyrie," he said to a Peco-Peco. "And you are?"  
  
"I am Pecopeco. I am what I am."   
  
"Okay...one of my criminal mates has a Peco-Peco. His name is Poshur," Fenrees told him, trying to be friendly.  
  
"So, I know him?" Pecopeco said. "I supposed to know every Peco-Peco in the universe?"  
  
"No, well..." His rudeness surprised Fenrees. Fenrees would've slashed him off, but he knew better than to waste the money. The rich lady hurried towards him from a distance. Fenrees could tell that she wanted him to wait, seeing as she was running as fast as she possibly could.  
  
"So, you getting on? i'm getting old you know," Pecopeco remarked. "Wait..." Fenrees replied, not looking happy.  
  
In a few seconds, the rich lady was in front of him, gasping for air. "Yes? I am on my way to assassinate Guerra," Fenrees pointed out. After she caught her breath, the rich lady said, "I am KKK, the one who hired you--"   
  
"I know that," Fenrees interrupted impatiently.   
  
"Yes, well anyway, I forgot to tell you something. I just informed the Inn-Keeper, Tamboola, to reserve a place in the inn." She stopped. "So, what do you want me to do?" Fenrees grumbled, getting irritated. KKK, could tell that he was getting hostile, and took a step back. "I want to follow you, to morroc for my safety. I am one of the most wanted criminals in Morroc, and I have plans there with Boku, and Kain. They are also criminals there."  
  
"That would make an extra charge..." Fenrees smirked. KKK frowned, pondering on the thought for a moment.  
  
"You getting on or what???" Pecopeco exclaimed. "You're delaying my schedule!"  
  
Fenrees ignored him, waiting for KKK's answer. Finally, she offered him a whopping 50K, and rode with Fenrees on the rude Pecopeco.  
  
"I think the woman should lose some weight," Pecopeco complained, as he went on. Fenrees rolled his eyes and told KKK to ignore the idiot. However, he just wouldn't shut up. "There're a few rules you need to know, before we start going," Pecopeco started. Fenrees raised his eyebrows. "And they are...?"  
  
"No stepping outside, blah, blah, blah. You get the point," Pecopeco stated irritably. "Now sit back, put your luggage over my head, and don't talk too much."   
  
Fenrees frowned. He considered tying the together the Pecopeco's beak so that he would shut up and just concentrate on the journey. Then he realized that he had no rope. Were they being transported to Morroc by the rudest Peco-Peco in Midgard? 


End file.
